The invention relates generally to flywheels and more particularly to flywheels which are also constructed to act as fans.
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. 5,078,101 which issued Jan. 7, 1992, and which discloses a flywheel which is of inverted cup shape defining a recess in which heat generating ignition components are located. The construction disclosed in U S. Pat. 5,078,101 includes a circular array of openings in a series of vanes or fins which project upwardly from the top or upper surface of the flywheel and which function like a centrifugal fan and act to cause air flow outwardly through the openings and from the interior of the recessed interior of the cup shaped portion of the flywheel. The fins or vanes also act to centrifugally displace air above the flywheel and thus less then the maximum air flow from the interior recess of the flywheel is achieved, with consequent diminishment of possible heat removal.
Attention is also directed to the following United States Patents:
______________________________________ 3,782,851 Hackbarth, et al. January 01, 1974 4,134,370 Iwahashi, et al. January 16, 1979 4,550,697 Campen November 05, 1985 4,603,664 Jackson August 05, 1986 4,606,305 Campen August 19, 1986 ______________________________________